sometimes guys are just plain stupid
by kawaii-bird
Summary: Gourry goes out with amelia but gets tired of her pushing him around so he dumps her and hits on lina AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own slayers

* * *

"I'm sorry" he said but I wouldent believe it I couldent not after what he did. I ignored it and whent back to reading my book. It all started about a week ago; we were in class and Gourry was tapping me on the shoulder "Lina" he whispered "Lina" 

I turned around "Im trying to do my work what the hell doyou want?"

"I... im gonna ask out Amelia. i really like her and..."

"Thats great she likes you to! Now can I do my work?" I turned around but couldent concentrate _oh my god! he likes my best friend. _Thats when it all started. Out of my own stupidity I told him all about her and how to ask her out and now sure enough there going out, now all she does it talk about how much she likes him. Then he was over one day and im not sure how but he managed to get me to admit that I liked him. Then Amelia and I got in I fight over it.

A few weeks later he told me how he had a fight. I didnt really care untill he told me he wanted to suffocate him, and he wasnt joking he was. (It turned out another of his friends was in an abusive relationship). So I freaked out on him and tried to talk him out of it. After about 12 hours I convinsed him not to instead he was going to beat the shit out of him. He is way to protective! Amelia told him if he ever did something that stupid she would break up with him instantly. That stoped him for a while but then one day he calls me and first thing he sais is "I might be going to jail for murdur and u cant stop me". Yet another stupid reason, someone was talking shit bout his friend behind his back.Once again I talked hom out of it. God Gourry wat would become of you if I wasnt hear?

And then comes yesterday. He told me and amelia he got drunk. Now I might seem like someone who dosent care but that is one thing I wont tolerate! Amelia totaly freaked out on him and he got mad at me for it can you believe that? And it gets better. He knew he wouldent be able to shut us up so he got his friend whos 2 years older than us to tell us off. Then I got really pissed off. We argued about it for 5 hours! He freaked out on me and said that I need to quit trying to change him, if I cant accept him for who he is then i dont need to be his friend, and if Amelia dosent hes going to dump her. I was in a state of shock. Eventually I told him fine ill stop but if u ever need help dont turn to me. Amelia didnt believ him and he did, he dumped her!

Which brings us to today... we were in my bedroom, i was on the bed around the middle and he walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed kind of ignoring me. "Lina... Im sorry" I wouldent believ it, I ignored it and went back to reading. I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I droped my books and took his hands. I know i shouldent have but I couldent help it, we were such good friends this was our first big fight. He hugged me tightly. A tear ran down my cheek. I felt his head resting on my shoulder. "Im sorry" he packed me lightly in the neck. Then again and again slowly moving towards my front. When he got to me chest he paused for a moment and i jerked my head down so i was looking behind me. He stopped. "Lina?"

"So..." I said starting to cry "you dumped my best friend to go out with me?"

"No, lina..."

"Thats not wat I gather!"

"I thought u said u liked me?"

"GOURRY! I dont like you that much. I would never want you to break up with someone to go out with me!"

"But thats not it..."

"Then wat is?" I asked now sobbing

"Lina, I like you... alot." He pulled me into a tight hug and stroked my hair. I burried my face in his shoulder. Ya iv always liked him, he was a good friend i told him every thing, no matter how personal, but at the same time i really liked him. I loved trying to keep him out of trouble. I loved how hed try and comfort me when something went wrong but he'd just make it worse. I loved how I couldent keep a secret from me, he'd call me at 2 in the morning and ask me and I'd just tell him becasue i cant sleep and i want to start a conversation. I loved how if i told him someone was bugging me hed ask if I wanted him to tell them off. I loved how hed stay up and talk to me all night if I couldent sleep. I loved how when I was sick he'd come over and stay with me the whole time, and i'd yell at him for skiping school. I love how we would argue over such small things and get over it like nothing happened. But at the same time I hated him. How could he put me through this then expect me to believe he loves me? I pulled out of his embrace and stared at the floor.

"Gourry... yes, I like you, I like everything about you, but... I dunno its just...to soon I guess its hard to explain"

He put his finger under her chin and she looked into his eyes. "I know you feel the same about me. I know you know that. And I know you feel terible rait now and this is much too soon for this to be happening. But keep it in mind, maybe in a couple years, this could work." He kissed me lightly on the lips, so lightly I almost couldent feel it, and thats wat made me cave.

"Yes." I said hugging him "I love you" I started to cry again

"Are you positive? I dont want you to feel like you have too."

"No." I whispered "I do"

* * *

yet another one of my real life adventures. If this was translated to how it actualy happened Gourry would me Matt, Amelia would be Kelcie and I would be Lina but of course it wasnt really a happy ending. He's still going out with her but he's pretty close to cracking. And that whole thing with the drinking, after we yelled at him, he went and did it again.

well anyway R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own slayers**

* * *

We just sat on the bed in silence for a while "Lina" some one called from downstairs it was Amelia 

"Were, uh, up here"

Amelia came upstairs "Oh, you're here" she said looking at Gourry

"Um, Amelia" I said nervously

"Ya"

"We... me and Gourry... he asked... were going out"

"WHAT? How could you do this to me? Both of you? Lina you're my best friend. And you!" she said looking at Gourry discussed "you were my best friend!"

"Amelia listens"

"I have nothing to listen to!"

"Amelia!" I yelled as she ran out of my room

Gourry got up and grabbed her by the shoulder "Let go of me!"

"Amelia please listen" he pleaded

"Amelia we didn't plan for this to happen" I explained "it just kind of happened" I gave her the whole run through. Me sitting on the bed, him sitting next to me, him trying to take advantage of me, me yelling at him, him trying to explain, my thoughts although I think i should have kept those to myself, our make up, and our make out scene which brings us to here. By now she was sitting on my bed balling her yes out "Amelia, I don't think this will help, but some things just aren't meant to happen" Gourry looked at me and Amelia looked at Gourry then at me

She wiped her eyes "maybe your right, maybe we weren't meant to be together. You and Lina should be together." she looked at the floor" maybe we weren't meant to be friends either" with that she got up and left

"Lina, I'm sorry this is all my fault. I shouldn't have..."

"It's not your fault..." I looked into his eyes "Everything happens for a reason. Maybe she's right, maybe we weren't supposed to be friends." I rested my head on his shoulder but it seemed different. I always used to as friends, but it seemed different. He brought his hand up and stroked my hair. Here it came another attempt to make everything better.

"She'll get over it. But it is my fault. I shouldn't have broken up with her to ask you out and for that matter asked you out the way I did. I'm sorry" Wow he actually helped this time, it wasn't another of his stupid excuses that made everything worse.

"It's fine, honestly" he kissed the top of my head and I nuzzled his neck "Why does this seem so weird? I've always liked you."

"Lina I know i can be an idiot sometimes... most of the time but I think i understand this."

"Hmm?"

"You've always liked me... but you never thought it would have worked out... is that right?"

"Ya... Ya I think so" I pulled off of him and lent against the wall. He turned and looked into my eyes "Gourry..." I whispered "I love you" he slowly moved towards me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me hard on the lips

"I love you too" he said. I pulled him back towards me and he kissed once more. Slowly I slid down the wall and was lying on the bed with him on top of me. He kissed me repeatedly hungrily moving down my neck towards my chest

"Gourry..." I said in a shaky voice once again. He pulled away

"I know..." he said "too soon." I smiled at him and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "What's amater?" he asked when tears started to swell up in my eyes.

"I love you... but I don't want to loose my friendship with Amelia" He smiled at me

"Then how about we wait, when she's over it then we can go out"

"Ok" I whispered. I slowly squeezed out from under him.

"Where are you going?" He asked but I didn't answer I got up and ran out of my room, down the hall, down the stairs out the front door and down the road.

"AMELIA!!!" I called "AMELIA WAIT A MUINET!" I finally caught up with her, running was my natural talent, I was the fastest runner at our school, "Amelia were not... I said no!"

She started crying "Why did he do this?"

I have her hug "Sometimes a person can like more than one other person but doesn't know what one they like better... It just so happened it was me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She wiped her eyes "Why'd you say no?"

"I said no because I knew it was hurting you."

"Well go back and say yes... I know you like him too."

"No Amelia not till your done grieving" she lat out a small laugh

"You're a really good friend"

"I know" We both laughed "Oh look hear comes jellyfish"

"Gourry" said Amelia when he finally got to them "I'm fine with it ask out Lina"

"Are you sure?" he asked confused

"Just do it!"

"Ok um... Lina... will you go out with me?"

She walked up to him so there fronts were touching and looked up into his eyes "Yes" he kissed her lightly Amelia cleared her throat "Not yet?" asked Lina

"Not nearly." They all laughed

* * *

haha this was going to be just an extra chapter out of bordeum but the most ironic thing happened when he broke up with kels he asked out my other best friend sarah! I mean come on can this get anymore rediculouse? actually i dont want to know... anyhow R&R 


End file.
